Gold Skeleton
The Gold Skeleton is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a skeleton made of a hard, unknown material similar to gold. Description Gold Skeletons take on the appearance of a human skeletal system plated in an exotic gold-like substance. They are generally similar to their white Skeleton counterparts, but may have different statistics and drop items. In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin it is mentioned directly that the substance they are covered in is not gold but an unknown exotic material, while in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness it is stated they are indeed made of gold. Gold Skeletons were introduced in the Castle Treasury stage of Super Castlevania IV. They are golden versions of normal Skeletons, Bone Chukkers, and Whip Skeletons, with the only difference just being their color. In Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, Gold Skeletons (called Golden Bones) behave just like regular Skeletons, although being stronger and with a lot more HP. They are the rarest enemies in the game, appearing only in three locations: Baljhet Mountains (found rarely among a group of Skeletons near the last Save Room before the boss), Garibaldi Temple (in the inner catacombs on the first hallway with Skeletons), and in the Tower of Evermore (where it appears as the final enemy). The chance of finding Golden Bones is modified by the player's LCK, so the higher the attribute, the higher the chance of meeting it. At 12,000 HP, it surpasses the HP of every other enemy in the game, including Nuculais. They drop one of the rarest materials in the game: the Miracle Egg. In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, as well as in Super Castlevania IV, the Gold Skeleton's main method of attack consists in pacing back and forth and lobbing gold plated bones at the player. The difference in Portrait of Ruin would be its increased mobility, unusually high defense, the number and damage output of the bones it throws, and the ability to hop as most skeletal enemies do. Appearances ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Golden Bones is the rarest enemy in the game. It has 12,000 HP (almost 40% more than the final boss). It acts like any normal Skeleton, and alone it's actually easy to defeat despite its high health. It has a guaranteed drop of the valuable Miracle Egg, a material essential in the process of crafting some of the best gear in the game and uncovering some of its secrets. . ]] Golden Bones can only be encountered in three locations, although its appearance is extremely rare (this probably being the meaning of its bestiary description). However, if the player is lucky (or persistent) enough, they may encounter it in their first visit(s) to these rooms: #Among a group of Skeletons in Baljhet Mountains, two rooms before the Wyvern boss fight. #In the catacombs below Garibaldi Temple. A Devil-Type is required in order to enter this area. #The third location is fixed and lies at the bottom of the Tower of Evermore. Once Golden Bones is killed, it will not reappear in the tower again. How to steal Golden Bones opens its stealing window when it raises its arms whilst preparing its jumping attack. Successfully stealing from it yields 1,000 G. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' In this game, Gold Skeletons (not actually plated in gold, according to its description, but with another mysterious material) act similarly to normal Skeletons. They only appear in the Nest of Evil. However, these are very resilient to attacks and have increased mobility, being able to hop around. Also, when they attack, they throw several bones at a time, and are also encountered in groups most of the times. Their attacks deal heavy damage, so caution must be taken when dealing with them. It's thus recommended to take them one at a time and use weapons with Holy attributes, like the Holy Claymore or the Vampire Killer. The wide arcing pattern of the Holy Claymore (or any other two-handed sword) can destroy most or all bones thrown by the Gold Skeletons in midair, and the long reach and double-hit capability of the Vampire Killer will allow to attack them at a safe distance. The Undead Killer is also a viable option. Enemy Data Item Data Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies